


you were right from the start

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [37]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Polyamory, bottom!M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody planned any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were right from the start

**Author's Note:**

> follows directly after [another phase of finding what I really need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7926589)

“So,” Dick says over breakfast the next morning, his mouth half full of Fruity Pebbles. He’s got both legs pulled up under him in the chair, keeps dripping milk everywhere in between getting his spoon to his mouth, and his hair is defying the laws of gravity and nature, but at least he’s still there, which was something M was actually pretty concerned about. 

Last night -- 

M likes to think he’s a pretty perceptive person most of the time, but that? Even he didn’t see that coming. It just kind of...happened. Which is still throwing him off a little. Things don’t just _happen_ to him. He likes to have a plan, likes to know what he’s getting into and -- come to think of it, he hasn’t really been able to do any of that since he met Dick. Not that he’s going to complain about it a whole lot, but he just feels like he’s on unequal footing here and it’s fucking unnerving. 

Apollo’s just sitting at the other end of the table looking like he’s going to fall asleep in his damn coffee. Useless bastard.

“Dick --”

“I think we’re gonna have to get a new bed,” Dick says after he slurps up the rest of his pink milk, paying him no attention. “Do they make something bigger than a king? Or maybe _some_ people could stop working out so much. We might all fit if there wasn’t eight hundred pounds of muscle in our bed.” 

“Dick,” M tries again, rubs at the stubble he hasn’t had a chance to shave yet. “I don’t even --”

“Sorry about pushing you off the bed by the way,” Dick says, talking to Apollo. “I’m a kicker.”

Apollo just shrugs one shoulder and takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Jesus,” M mutters, realizing he’s not getting anywhere with these two. “I’ve gotta get ready for work.” 

“Kay,” Dick says, stealing the last piece of bacon off his plate before he puts it up. “Don’t use all the hot water. All three of us _definitely_ wouldn’t fit in there.”

M shakes his head as he puts his plate in the dishwasher and tries to figure out how the hell this is his life as he goes to take a shower. 

 

: : :

 

Since Dick doesn’t go in until two, M and Apollo are the only ones carpooling together. It would probably be a prime opportunity for them to actually talk about what happened last night, but Apollo’s barely awake and M still has no idea what he even wants to say, port more importantly, what he _should_ say, so he makes the very responsible decision of putting it off until later.

Unfortunately, putting off talking about it doesn’t really make him stop _thinking_ about it. He screws up about a dozen orders, bites Kyle’s head off for telling him they're out of grande cups, and makes Kara cry all before lunch. When it’s finally his turn to take his lunch break, M hopes he can catch Apollo on his and they can grab a burrito and talk about the insanity of last night before he starts yelling at customers too. 

When M walks into the gym the first thing he sees is Apollo spotting someone, white shirt clinging to the sweat on his back, and M immediately flashes back to last night, Apollo’s hands on all over him, his mouth --

“Hey,” Connor says, appearing out of nowhere. “Did you and Dick break up?”

“What?” M asks, tearing his gaze away from Apollo just as he tilts his head back to squirt some water in his mouth. “No. Why?”

Connor raises his eyebrows at him, looks at Apollo, then back at him. M sighs.

“Listen,” he starts.

“Actually,” Connor says, blushing a little. “It’s none of my business. Forget I asked.”

“Fair enough,” M snorts. It’s not like he’d have an answer for him anyway. 

A few minutes later Apollo wraps up and gets to take his break, throws on a clean shirt and walks with M to the burrito place in the food court. 

“Good to see you still consume food like a black hole,” M smirks when Apollo starts on his second one before he's even half way finished with his. 

“Screw you,” Apollo says, grinning as he tears off a huge bite, then shamelessly replies with his mouth full. “I have a high metabolism.”

M finishes most of his and the rice and beans side dish before he pushes it to the side.

“A,” he says. “You know we have to talk.”

“Ah,” Apollo says, picking his drink up and taking a sip from the straw. “Okay.”

This, hilariously enough, is when M realizes he really doesn't know what to say, which is just such a foreign feeling for him that it’s starting to really piss him off. 

“Fuck,” he says, scrubbing his face with his hands. “I got nothing. _Fuck._ ”

“Hey,” Apollo says softly, reaching out to take M’s hands away from his face and hold them on top of the table, because apparently no matter how long they’ve been apart, they’re still connected enough for Apollo to know when he’s sinking. “You’re overthinking it. I know. Because I know you. But I don’t think you need to.”

M just sighs. He wishes he could be more like Apollo, more like Dick, both of them so fucking carefree and easygoing, not dealing with the consequences until they literally run right into them. M’s never been able to live that way. He's a planner and --

Nobody planned any of this. 

“Yeah, it happened,” Apollo continues. “But Dick seems okay and it’s not like -- it doesn’t have to happen again. You guys are going to be fine, M.”

“I’m afraid he’s just,” M starts, then sighs. “This is a lot for him. Fuck, it’s a lot for _me._ ”

“It was just one time,” Apollo says, pulling his hands back into his lap. “And I think Dick’s more resilient than you think.”

“You’re probably right,” M says, ignoring his phone when it vibrates in his pocket. “Are _we_ okay?”

Apollo just gives him one of those brilliant, blinding smiles. “Aren’t we always?”

“Yeah,” M says, feeling better than he’s felt all day. “I guess we are.”

After Apollo puts his tray away and heads back to the gym, M pulls his phone out. 

_at target_ Dick’s text reads. _what kind of conditioner does A use?_

 _Anything with coconuts,_ M types back. _Don’t forget the toilet paper this time._

In response, Dick sends him about 3 pages of the poop emoji. 

“Christ wept,” M mutters, but he can’t stop grinning all the way back to work. 

 

: : :

 

Dick’s closing that night, so M drops by the store before he and Apollo head home, gets the nails on one hand painted bright pink while he waits for Dick to wrap up with a customer trying to return a billion things. Dick leaves Tim and Roy in charge of the front and drags him into his office in the back when he’s done with the customer, leans against the door and pulls M against him, kisses him like it’s been weeks since he’s seen him. 

“M,” he says, leaving a trail of wet kisses from M’s ear to his collarbone. “I’m really, really horny.”

“Mm,” M says. “Is that so.”

“C’mon,” Dick shivers when M drags his knuckles over the bulge in Dick’s skinny jeans. “I need….”

“Keep going,” M says, slowly thumbing open the button on Dick’s jeans, pausing at the zipper until Dick starts talking again.

“Need your mouth on me,” Dick says, squirming like he’s going to come out of his skin if M doesn’t touch him soon. “God, suck me. Please --”

M yanks Dick’s jeans down with him as he kneels, grips his thighs and sucks him down so far his nose brushes Dick’s stomach. God he loves the way Dick trembles for him, the way his hands automatically fly to M’s head to hold him there, like he’s afraid he might stop. 

Dick chants a litany of _fucks_ and incoherent pleas, digs his nails into the back of M’s head and rocks his hips in shallow thrusts until he bites his lip bloody and spills down M’s throat, M having to hold his shaky legs up as he swallows around him. 

“God,” Dick says, letting his head thud back against the door when he’s finally recovered from the earth shattering orgasm M just gave him. “I mean damn.”

M just smirks as he zips Dick back up. “You should get back to work.”

“Hmph,” Dick says, looks down at M’s crotch. “Don’t you want something?”

M shrugs. “I can wait till I get home.”

“Oh,” Dick says, then starts chewing on his lip a little. “Are you and Apollo going to…”

M blinks at him. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh,” Dick says, then makes another confused face. “Why not?”

“Dick,” M says, feeling almost as confused as Dick looks. “Do you _want_ me to be with Apollo? When you’re not even there?”

“Ha,” Dick says, eyebrows furrowing up even as he laughs at himself. “I didn’t even think about it like that. That’s weird, right? I should be jealous, probably, not -- I was jealous, you know. Of Bruce. I mean, not like _that_ , duh, but -- I was afraid Bruce was going to take him away from me. But -- Apollo doesn’t want to take you away. And you don’t want to go anywhere. Right?”

“Not at all,” M says. “I’m with you.”

“Right,” Dick says, running his hand through his unruly hair. “But you can be with him too. I...I kind of want you to.”

“Dick,” M says. “Are you sure? Because you need to be really fucking sure of this.”

“I’m never sure,” Dick says, giving him a lopsided grin, then reaches out to trace the whirls of ink peeking out from the edge of M’s shirt sleeve. “You know that. But I’ve never felt so...I can’t explain it. It just feels good. I mean okay, I was scared for like, a minute, but then I got back in bed between the two of you and it felt...good. No, it felt right. Normal. And I’ve been wondering all day, like, why doesn’t _everybody_ do this and --”

M kisses him in the middle of his sentence, just grabs him by his perfect, stupid face and kisses him because he wants to, because he doesn’t need to hear anymore. Because he’s the luckiest fucking bastard on the planet and he doesn’t want to go another minute without kissing his stupid, perfect, amazing boyfriend -- one of them, anyway. 

“You should go,” Dick grins at him when M finally lets him go, his mouth shiny red and kiss-swollen. “I think somebody’s waiting on you.”

“I think,” M says. “That I love you.”

It’s just another thing in a long line of things that he hasn’t seen coming, even from _himself_ \-- but he doesn’t try to take it back, because it just also happens to be true and if Dick doesn't feel the same, now is definitely the time to find out.

“Well you better,” Dick says teasingly, then pulls him in for another kiss, shorter and sweeter. “And you better send me naughty pictures later too. Just saying.”

M smirks. “We’ll see.”

When they come out of the office there’s no one in the store and Tim’s sitting on top of the counter making Roy paint his toes. 

“A Calvin Klein model came in and wanted me to tell you he was going to wait in the car,” Tim says. “I told him _I_ would take him home but he seemed insistent.”

Roy swears under his breath when Tim shifts and the polish on his little toe smears. 

“Anyway,” Tim says. “Do you ever date anyone who isn’t criminally attractive?”

“Goodnight Tim,” M says, grinning on his way out to find Apollo.

 

: : :

 

Once they get home, Apollo heads straight to the shower and M heads straight to the kitchen. Dinner’s half-way ready once Apollo gets out, the tips of his hair still damp, skin still pink from how steaming hot he likes his showers.

“Looks good,” he says when he pads into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of old shorts. M smacks him with the wooden spoon when he dips his finger into the sauce for a taste, but Apollo just grins at him and sucks his finger clean. “I think I missed your cooking more than I missed you.”

“Still a charmer, I see,” M smirks as he adds a little more salt and pepper to it. “With compliments like that how did we ever break up?”

“We weren’t ready,” Apollo says, his expression shifting. He’s standing so close M could reach out and touch him and he can’t think of a good reason not to, so he does. He puts his hands on Apollo’s hips, leans forward until their foreheads touch. 

“And now we are?” M asks him. “Are we ready for _this_?”

“You’re scared,” Apollo says, smiling at him. “I get that. But just so you know, you’re the only one.”

“But Dick --”

“Has been texting me all day,” Apollo says. “We’re on board, M. We’re not going anywhere. So, I guess it’s up to you. What do _you_ want?”

M closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. All he can smell is coconuts. The fruity body wash Dick buys. The smell of Apollo’s clean skin. He breathes him in, finally believing he can have this, and kisses him. 

Apollo’s arms wrap around his neck as M kisses him and he backs them up against the counter until the back of M’s knees hit the bottom cabinets. M can hear the sauce bubbling on the stove but he doesn’t care, all he wants is _more_ \-- more of Apollo, more kissing, more skin, more everything. 

“I want you,” he says, though it comes out more like a growl against Apollo’s mouth, like it's been ripped from his throat. 

“I want you too,” Apollo mumbles back, hand cupping the back of M’s head. “I want you so bad, M.”

“Fuck me,” M murmurs between kisses, finally stopping to pull back and look him in the eye, hands still framing Apollo’s face. “Fuck me.”

M forgets all about the sauce on the stove as he and Apollo work their way to the bedroom, stopping to grope and kiss each other every step of the way, laughing when they knock the dvd shelf over and Dick’s collection of Scooby Doo gets scattered all over the living room floor. 

When they get to the bedroom M sheds the rest of his clothes and tosses Apollo a condom and the bottle of lube, crawls on the bed and gets on his knees. 

“Jesus christ, M,” Apollo says as he rolls the condom on, staring at the perfect picture M makes as he slicks himself up, runs his hands over M’s ass. “Still the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Why don’t you fuck me then?” M cranes his head around and smirks, head dropping down between his shoulders when Apollo pushes his thumb against his hole. “Ah _fuck_.”

“How much do you need?” Apollo asks, ever the gentleman, and M just shakes his head.

“I’m good. Just go slow and -- I just want you in me.”

“Good,” Apollo says, taking his thumb out and lining his dick up. “Because I’m not feeling very patient for some reason.”

They both groan when Apollo sinks into him, slow like M asked, slow enough to make them both start sweating, for Apollo’s fingers to dig bloody little crescents into M’s hips. 

“My _god_ I missed this,” Apollo says, leaning down to kiss the back of M’s neck. “You feel so fucking good. Can I start moving?”

“Yeah,” M grunts out and Apollo doesn’t waste another second before he pulls out just a little, then slides back in. Still slow, but a constant motion now. “ _Fuck_ , yeah. Harder.”

“Yeah,” Apollo says, reaching up with one hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. “God. I can’t believe -- fuck, you’re so hot around me, so fucking tight.”

“You should feel Dick,” M says, gasping in between each thrust, fingers twisted up in the sheets as Apollo fucks him. “God, I want you to, A. I want to watch you two fuck. I want --”

“God, don’t,” Apollo says, squeezing his hips. It’s easy to forget how strong Apollo is when he's walking around like he belongs on the cover of GQ, but it’s times like this that M remembers. He could throw M around like a ragdoll if he wanted. “I’m so close --”

“I sucked him off before I left the store,” M keeps talking and Apollo growls out this _sound_ and wraps his arm around M’s chest, pulls him up so that M’s back is against his chest. 

“I know,” he says in M’s ear, then reaches around and gets his hand on M’s cock. “I could taste him when I kissed you.”

“Fuck,” M gasps, reaching back to grab the back of Apollo’s hair, twists his head to the side so he can kiss him, wet and sloppy, as Apollo jerks him off. “Faster -- yeah, like that, just like that -- ah fuck, I’m gonna come. God, Apollo, baby --.”

M holds his breathe when he comes, every vein under his skin popping out as his cock spills into Apollo’s hands and his body shudders through every wave of orgasm, Apollo stroking him until he’s too sensitive to take anymore. 

“Come on,” M breaths out, mouth against Apollo’s jaw, and that’s all it takes for Apollo to let go, burying moan after moan in the crook of M’s shoulder as he comes, cock pulsing deep inside of M until he’s spent. 

After he pulls out they both collapse on the bed, sticky, sweaty, and fucking exhausted. 

“You haven’t let him fuck you yet?” Apollo finally asks, still looking up at the ceiling, fingers intertwined with M’s between their bodies. 

“I mean,” M says, turning his head to the side to smirk at him. “Have you _seen_ that ass?”

 

: : :

 

Dick gets home a little after ten thirty, unlocks the door and gets assaulted with the nastiest smell he’s ever had the displeasure of smelling. There’s a couple of pizza boxes on the table, a huge scorch mark on the stove, and a fireman standing in the living room giving M a lecture on kitchen safety.

“Hi Tom,” Dick says and grabs a slice of mushroom from one of the boxes. 

“Dick,” Tom sighs. “I should have known.”

“Hey,” Dick says, pointing at Tom with his slice. “I had nothing to do with this.”

“Well I wouldn't say nothing,” M says and that's when Dick notices M’s hand is on the back of Apollo’s neck, playing with his hair while he talks, also that Apollo’s neck is covered in reddish-purple bruises and everything -- the burnt food, his dvds all over the floor, the pizza that M hates -- all comes together. 

Tom finishes up a few minutes later and as soon as he leaves Dick plops down on the couch between M and Apollo, steals the remote from M and puts his feet in Apollo’s lap.

“So,” he says, biting off another piece of pizza. “Who wants to watch Jersey Shore?”


End file.
